Arekoa Sarethi
' ''' was a Dunmer Commander of the Indoril Guard, and one of Joran Nerevar's generals during his war in Morrowind. She was close friends with Joran, and sadly died before he was crowned King of Morrowind. Early Life Arekoa was disowned at a young age by her father and left to live in the streets. She was Joran Nerevar's oldest friend. They first met when she attempted to break into his house to steal some food. The two young children grew close close after he saved her from punishment from his father. House Nerevar accepted her as a servant after the incident. When she was older, she moved to Skyrim. There she learned how to fight from Whiterun's Companions. However, she didn't stay in Skyrim for long, and returned to Mournhold. She then joined the Indoril Guard and eventually became its commander. She harbored some romantic feelings towards Joran, due to growing up with him, but when she was in Skyrim he got married to Elva. Thus she never acted on her feelings, remaining his best friend instead. During the siege of Mournhold, she proved herself a very accomplished fighter. So just before he left, Joran promoted her to general of all House Indoril forces in Morrowind. RPs Character Form *Class: Spellsword *Skills: Master One-Handed, Expert Archery/Block, Adept Sneak/Restoration/Destruction *Spells: Firebolt, Healing, Heal Other, Lightning Bolt, Flames. *Powers: Ancestor's Wrath *Equipment: Indoril Commander's Bonemold Armor, Elven Sword. Return of the Septim Dynasty III Arekoa marched from Mournhold towards Necrom with most of her army. Joran Nerevar had taken half the Indoril forces to Hammerfell to aid the Stormcrowns there, leaving her with the other half. Her reasoning was that if she controlled such an important city as Necrom, which was a huge burial site for many families, then the people would join with Great House Indoril to overthrow the Empire. Arekoa and her army stopped a mile from Necrom. She could already see a large funeral procession from Blacklight for the decoy of the false King that had been killed there by House Redoran. Arekoa and two captains of the Indoril Guard rode forth upon to the gates. She beckoned the ruler of Necrom to come forth and parley with her. Within ten minutes a blind Dunmer priest came riding out of the city on a guar. He told her that the leader of House Sadras, the so called Necromancer Lord, didn't want to parley with an Indoril, saying the name with disgust. The guard on her left rode forth and drew level with the priest. Then he smacked the priest and told him to watch who he was talking to, insulting him, as Arekoa was the Commander of the Indoril Guard. The priest cackled, saying she was nothing to Necrom and stabbed the guard with a daedric dagger. Arekoa managed to escape the priest and returned to her camp. She then ordered the siege to begin. The catapults began firing flaming rocks into the city of Necrom, destroying buildings and walls. Arekoa could hear the screams from her place at the center of the army. Oh, how she hated the screams. She was still having nightmares about the siege of Mournhold. She heard a captain scream order the archers to fire, and the archers began to fire at the soldiers on the wall. She saw silt striders begin to rise up from the ground. That was when the city of Necrom began to fire back. The catapults of Necrom began to throw their rocks. No, she realized that they weren't rocks. They were bodies. Some were recently deceased and still whole, but others were rotting and disgusting. The smell made two of the mages in front of her faint. She saw that the silt striders were finally over the city. A few of them went down from fireballs, and from where she was she could see the flaming bodies of her soldiers fall screaming to the ground. But the other silt striders had a ladder dropping from them, and entire squads of Indoril soldiers began to drop into the city. Within 30 minutes, the gate was open, and the main part of the army and Arekoa surged forward towards it. Arekoa stood in front of the throne of the Necromancer Lord, leader of House Sadras. He screamed at her to die and with a wild in his eyes began to attack the commander. Return of the Septim Dynasty IV Following the Death of the Necromancer Lord, Arekoa's armies soon finished off Necrom and had it join House Indoril. She had all of House Sadras and the new Archmagister of House Sadras swear fealty to Joran Nerevar as their new King. Soon, she was going to march South to Tear, and then finally to Narsis. She knew her armies weren't enough to take down both Narsis and Tear, so she was awaiting the arrival of Joran and hopefully a few allies. Arekoa had recently heard of the success of the Battle for Sentinel, and she was glad. Soon they would be able to finish retaking Morrowind. A few days later Arekoa sighed. She was still waiting for Joran to arrive. She had heard that he had given up on waiting for the Breton Army of Daric, so he and his army set sail for the port nearest to Tear. Arekoa received a report from one of her scouts about House Redoran. They were marching south. She cursed them. She decided to order the march on Tear. Arekoa stood at the dock near tear, watching as the Dunmeri fleet arrived in one of the 5 ports used by Tear. Slaves were brought through three of them. The other two were used only for supplies. The Indoril army currently had taken over three of the ports and were working on taking the final 2. Arekoa sat in her camp in front of Tear. Joran had arrived and was debriefed, all ports had been captured, the attack would begin soon. The catapults had begun to fire on Tear. Joran was going to ride silt striders to the palace, while Arekoa would take the main bulk of the troops through the gates. Currently, they had 3 agents on the inside, working to free and arm the slaves inside. The silt striders were moving towards the palace, and Arekoa was beginning to hear the screams of the Slave Masters as the Slaves revolted. She shouted in excitement when she heard the revolts. She began to lead her army towards the walls. Then the archers appeared. The loosed volley after volley, killing many Dunmer. The Slaves they had rescued at the ports were fighting, too. A captain next to Arekoa went down, an arrow through his brain. She ordered a volley and her own troops began to fire back. She thoughts she saw one of the archers on the wall fall down, but he wasn't pierced by an arrow. A Khajiit had stabbed him with her claws. The archers on the walls were swiftly being killed by ex-slaves. She sent a signal, and one of the 3 Dunmer who had rescued the slaves saw it. He disappeared from view, but soon the gate opened, and House Indoril charged in, shouting battle cries and cheering. Arekoa and her soldiers slowly pushed the Dres soldiers back into the city. While the Dres soldiers were simply wearing chitin armor, which was rather weak, Arekoa and her soldiers were either wearing Bonemold or Indoril armor, both of which were strong. Arekoa herself was leading the charge, as opposed to the Battle for Necrom, where she was the one on a silt strider. Arekoa slashed and hacked her way through dozens of Dres soldiers. Arekoa was pushing her way through the city of Tear, and every time she passed a slave pit, the slaves would revolt and attack their masters. When Arekoa finally got to the palace, she couldn't see any signs of the silt strider. She burst into the palace, and ran through the halls until she came to the Throne Room. She heard someone say that they had won. Arekoa saw Joran and called to him, running to him. Joran was sitting on the throne of the former leader of House Dres, while the ex-leader sat on the floor, sniffling and a look of hatred in his eyes. Both of them were bloody, but the Dres ex-leader was even more so. She asked what happened, where his silt strider was. Joran looked at the ex-leader with distaste and said that he shot it down. Luckily he was over the palace so he fell in then came into the throne room and kicked his arse. With the defeat of the lord, Tear was under House Indoril's control. The Indoril Guard began its long march north towards Narsis. When they arrived near Narsis, one of the advanced scouts brought an interesting report to Joran. The scout told him that House Redoran's troops were nearby. Joran asked where and the scout told him just north of Narsis. They appeared to have an equal amount of numbers to the Indoril Guard. Joran cursed them. To gain the advantage they'd need to do a surprise attack. The scout told them that the Redoran Commander was crafty. He was at a strategic spot where he could overview the entire city and there was no chance of a surprise attack from behind. Two days later the scouts reported that House Redoran was preparing for battle. Arekoa asked if they were about to attack Narsis. Joran ordered her to interrogate the captured Redoran scouts again, before turning on his heel and heading towards the war tent. In the war tent Arekoa reported that she learned from the scout that House Redoran wasn't supposed to attack so soon. Joran realized what that meant before Arekoa even reported it. She told him that they were going to attack them. Joran ordered her to prepare for battle. To get the archers and their mage companions on silt striders. To get catapults prepared, have the conjurers summon their thralls and have the other soldiers get armed. House Redoran marched to meet House Indoril on the battlefield north of Narsis. The two armies were close enough to the city that the Hlaalu guards on the walls could see them in the horizon. Joran watched as the Redoran army marched to meet his own on the field of battle. He ordered the summoned creature to charge. The Redoran pyromancers lit the oil covered rocks on fire before they were launched at the Indoril's minions. The flaming rocks rained down upon the charging creatures. A handful were crushed, while others were lit on fire. However, as a whole, they kept charging, hacking and slashing at the Redoran soldiers. The Redoran archers on the Silt Striders began firing on the attacking minions. Redoran mages fired destruction spells at their enemies. The fire and lightning incinerated the front lines of the Indoril. The archers took the next line. Finally, the third line locked shields and kept advancing, slowly pushing back the Redoran army. However, their numbers were dwindling fast. The Redorans were putting up an amazing fight. The Redoran Guard charged the Indoril forces. Arekoa yelled an order and the wall of shields seemed to grow spears, which were held by the front line. The first line of the charging Redoran smashed into the wall, dying on the spears. Knowing this wouldn't work a second time, the Indoril dropped the spears and drew their swords, engaging the soldiers. The Indoril archers began to fire from their silt striders, while the mages flash incinerated other Redoran, while also trying to keep their eyes on the Redoran silt striders. The Redoran catapults and archers focused their fire away from the front lines, where their own troops now fought the Indoril. A fireball was cast into the air. Soon afterwards a large force of Redoran soldiers ran from the side of the battlefield and flanked the Indoril forces. The Indoril forces were stunned. Some of them turned to fight the new threat, while the rest continued to fight a losing battle against Redoran. Joran turned to Arekoa and ordered her to send in the phalanxes. Arekoa turned and blew on a horn. A group of Indoril soldiers grouped in the same formation as the Indoril's Spear wall ran down to meet the Redoran soldiers in open battle. All the non-pyromancer Redoran mages began casting spells. The Redoran Commander and his men charged to meet the enemies coming towards them. With even less Indoril fighting against Redoran guards they began making quick work of them. The Indoril phalanx attempted to block the spells as best they could, but a couple of men had already died. The last of the minions were fighting back with new vigor, for they did not want to go back to Oblivion so soon. Arekoa led a charge towards the enemy commander, her cousin Balyn. Redoran conjurers began to banish and expel the last of the Indoril thralls. As the conjurers got to work the Redoran Commander and his forces focused on repelling and counterattacking the charging Indoril forces. House Redoran was showing no mercy. With the thralls gone, the Indoril forces had nowhere left to hide. Arekoa watched as her men began to fall pierced with Redoran swords or spears. She became determined to kill Balyn. The Redoran Guard, who had been fighting the bulk of the thralls and now the bulk of Indoril's forces were starting to fall. A captain of the Redoran Guard was slain. The few necromancers that Redoran had left retreated back to where the artillery was. The Silt Striders were just behind the Commander's men, the archers shooting at Indoril's Silt Striders. A few of Redoran's Silt Striders had already fallen. The Redoran army was putting up an amazing fight. House Redoran and House Indoril kept fighting, troops began falling on both sides. The battle was brutal. You could see the determination on the eyes of the members of both armies, no side would give up. Joran finally caught up to Arekoa, who was standing a few feet from Balyn. She greeted him and lifted her bloody sword. Balyn cast a fireball in her direction. He said that she was not his cousin, only an Indoril dog and he would put her down like one. He then charged at her. All around them the troops were fighting. Every second another soldier fell. Joran cast a ward spell and blocked the fireball. Arekoa told him to stay out of their fight, she wanted to kill him herself. She slashed at Balyn, while trying to trip him. Balyn jumped back, saying she could try, then swung his sword at her. A Silt Strider fell nearby. Arekoa blocked it with her shield. This was her cousin, she couldn't kill him, could she? But, as he kept attacking her, she knew she would kill him, or she would die. Arekoa bashed with her shield and swung her sword at his stomach. The Improved Bonemold Armor he was wearing took most of the damage. He commented on superior Redoran equipment then cast flames on Arekoa. She blocked the flames with her shield. Then cast a lightning bolt at Balyn, before following up with a slash at his face. The slash to the face left a big scar on Balyn helmet. His left eye, because the Bonemold armor's one slid, was cut. Though he had cast a ward to block the lightning. The Empire and House Hlaalu's forces surprise attacked the two armies. Spells and arrows rained down on them while the cavalry charged from the sides, flanking both Indoril and Redoran soldiers. A arrow came out of the sky and struck Arekoa in the chest. She fell to the ground. She went into an immediate state of shock as her life slipped through her fingers. She heard Joran scream her name and the last thing she saw was him running to her. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Dunmer Category:Deceased Category:House Indoril Category:Spellswords